


Fannon Compliant CACW Idea

by pistachioinfernal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Other, this isn't a fic this is just a thought so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to make your pre-Captain America: Civil War fic fit with the movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fannon Compliant CACW Idea

PSA: This isn't a fic, just a some thoughts. SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR AHEAD, DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE!

====================================================================================================

So I've been thinking about Captain America: Civil War, and I was getting a little disgruntled on fanfic writers behalf. There are so many many great 'Bucky joins the Avengers' or 'Sam and Steve find Bucky' fics and so on that have been Jossed by the new movie. If some of those writers want to make a Civil War compatible fic in their universe, what to do?

And then I had a thought: All these fics can still work if you change one thing: When Rumlow/Crossbones confronts Steve at the beginning of the movie, and is about to blow them both up, change the Avenger who took the bomb from Rumlow to Bucky instead of Wanda (aka Scarlet Witch).

Do that, and then the rest of it falls into place, different, but cannon compliant. Someone's probably already thought of this (and if so, I look forwards to reading your fic!), but just in case, here it is!


End file.
